militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
819th RED HORSE Squadron
The 819th RED HORSE Squadron is a unit of civil engineers based at Malmstrom AFB, Montana, who are responsible for heavy duty repairs around the world. Originally activated at Abilene, Texas, the unit has been active and inactive at several different bases over the last 55 years. The unit was most recently activated as the first ever Air Force-Air National Guard RED HORSE associate unit at Malmstrom, AFB on 1 June 1997. The unit is ready at all times to fully deploy to anywhere in the world and remain stationed for an indefinite amount of time. The squadron's most notable deployment was in Vietnam, where it received numerous awards for its work during the war. History Originally in Abilene,Texas, and later at Dyess AFB, the 819th RED HORSE squadron was first known as the 819th installations squadron on 15 June 1956. It was designated the 819th Civil Engineering Squadron before it was inactivated at Dyess on June 25, 1961. The unit was activated and re-designated again at Forbes AFB as the 819th Civil Engineering Squadron (Heavy Repair). The unit was moved to Thailand to organize and then deployed to Phu Cat AB, South Vietnam, in May 1966. The unit was responsible for heavy construction at the base, completing much of the base and its facilities. The unit installed more than of aircraft revetments along with moving over of earth. The unit remained at Phu Cat until 1970, when it was moved to Tuy Hoa AB, Vietnam to close the base. The unit returned from Vietnam in April 1970 to Westover AFB until it was assigned to McConnell AFB in 1973. In 1979, the unit was stationed at RAF Wethersfield, UK, to be in charge of runway repairs for US forces in Europe and also its original job as a heavy repair unit. The unit was inactivated in August 1990 and would remain inactive until 1 June 1997, when it was activated at Malmstrom AFB as the first ever Air Force-Air National Guard RED HORSE associate unit. Vietnam The 819th RED HORSE squadron was stationed at Phu Cat AB and was responsible for building facilities in the former Viet Cong training area. The 819th unit was the only unit at the base to operate and maintain heavy equipment. The men from the squadron were responsible for the installment of T-17 membrane and AM 2 matting along with all the earth moving required to build revetments. To build all the buildings and roads for the base, the 819th had to move over of earth. The operation and base construction went very smoothly because the 819th made sure that all equipment was operating properly along with preemptive maintenance. Daily maintenance was required for all machinery. This upkeep made it possible to complete the mission quickly and effectively. One of the largest challenges for the Logistics section was the acquisition of materials and food because the base was at the end of the supply line. In a single year, the 819th Civil Engineering Squadron was incredibly productive: "They had moved 1.659 million cubic yards of earth, poured 15,500 cubic yards of concrete, and constructed buildings totaling 633,000 square feet. In addition, they had placed 2.1 million square feet of AM-2 matting, finished over 50,000 linear feet of utility lines, fences and storm drainage facilities, erected more than 5,000 linear feet of aircraft revetments and completed more than 5 miles of road". Recent History In recent years, the 819th RED HORSE squadron has been active in non-war zones to improve infrastructure and provide support to bases around the world. In November 1998, the 819th along with members of the 820th, went to Central America to repair damages to infrastructure done by Hurricane Mitch. In October 2000, the 819th deployed to Prince Sultan Air base to pave a dirt munitions road. The road was making travel difficult, so the unit paved over a mile of road. By February 2003, the 819th established an airborne capability by training with the U.S. Army and Air Force Civil Engineer Support Agency. The unit trained to establish MARES so that they could work on airfields around the world. After training, the 819th completed several projects in Southwest Asia, and supported Operation Enduring Freedom and Iraqi Freedom by participating in large construction projects at several bases. Mission The 819th Squadron's mission is to "rapidly mobilize people, equipment, and heavy construction vehicles to anywhere in the world where air power must be employed." The squadron specifically trains to be able to rapidly deploy and remain self-sufficient for an indefinite length of time. During war time, the main responsibility for the squadron is to do heavy repairs on Air Force facilities, including runway systems. The squadron also provides support on weapon systems used to guard a base in hostile environments. In non-wartime, the unit is responsible for training to be ready for war time responsibilities. To do this, the unit participates in training competitions, humanitarian programs, as well as base renovations and construction. Stations Awards The 819th RED HORSE unit has received many awards and streamers for its work, mostly during the Vietnam War. The 819th received ten outstanding unit awards, the Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm, and the following Campaign Streamers: * Vietnam Air 1966 * Vietnam Air Offensive 1966-1967 * Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase II 1967-1968 * Vietnam Air/Ground 1968 * Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase III 1968 * Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase IV 1968-1969 * Tet 69/Counteroffensive 1969 * Vietnam Summer/Fall 1969 * Vietnam Winter/Spring 1969-1970 References RED HORSE 0819 Category:Squadrons of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations established in 1956